While white light LED light bulbs have proven to be highly successful they have lacked one feature available in traditional incandescent light bulbs: the ability to provide multiple light outputs from one lamp. For example, 3-way Edison light bulbs are widely used to provide switchable light outputs. A 3-way Edison light bulb could use switched filaments to produce the light output of a 100 Watt, a 200 watt or a 300 watt light bulb. This feature has proven to be extremely popular and useful. In view of the foregoing, white light LED light bulbs having switch-selectable light outputs would be useful and commercially desirable. Even more useful would be white light LED light bulbs having switch-selectable light outputs and which mate with Edison, screw or bayonet fixtures.